


Understanding

by Troubledtea



Series: Understandings [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Eddie had a bad childhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Mtf Eddie, Other, Trans Eddie Brock, Transphobia, venom is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubledtea/pseuds/Troubledtea
Summary: Venom knows things about humans but understanding is hard. Gender is hard because Venom's people don't have genders, but Venom is trying to understand because that's what Eddie needs.





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone so I thought I would share.

Venom couldn’t understand somethings. Sure he knew them but knowing and understanding were different. He knew humans liked to sleep but he didn’t understand the appeal to lay in bed all day, not when they could get food. He knew about different genders but he didn’t understand them. Why did some humans consider others weak or intelligent because of it? Eddie said he didn’t understand that either. Nor did Venom understand clothes, well he knew that they were needed but the fact that clothing was meant for one gender and not the other was weirder to him than the whole concept of clothes themselves.

Eddie didn’t like those questions, and Venom knew why. It made Eddie uncomfortable, because Eddie was uncomfortable with his gender. Uncomfortable with people knowing, hell Eddie never let himself think about it, and instead pushed the feelings down so hard that it hurt. Venom knew asking him straight out would upset him and Venom never wanted to hurt him like that. The symbiote had seen enough of Eddie’s dreams and memories to know that some questions even innocent ones could hurt his beloved Eddie. As it was now Eddie just tried to ignore the thoughts even if ignoring them hurt him more in the long run.

___

Weeks pass and Eddie is working on a story. A big one that humans seemed to be ignoring. His Eddie was good at that; helping those who were invisible and lost, be seen and found. Eddie helped with his words and they helped with their fighting and eating bad guys. Yummy bad guys. They were heroes. This story Eddie was working on, THIS STORY, had him in a rage. Had him angry and hurting inside, and Venom could understand why. A group of Forster care homes were abusing children and teens, forcing them to be what they were not. Like Eddie’s father had…

Venom reached over and licked away one of Eddie’s tears, as he typed hard on the laptop. Anger and pain made Eddie’s hands shake and Venom wondered if they would have to get a new computer after this was over. He hated that this was hurting Eddie, and even more than that he hated that he couldn’t talk about WHY.

Eddie reached up and gave Venom a quick pet before sighing and rubbing his tied eyes. “I hope this puts these people away for a very long time.” Venom nodded. He didn’t like those who hurt innocents Even more so when those innocents were like his Eddie.

” **They are bad, we should eat them.** ” Venom said from his perch on Eddie’s shoulder.

”They are very bad people, and as much as I love to let you eat them sometimes letting the law make an example out of them is for the best, so others don’t think they can get away with this kind of thing.” Eddie replied.

Venom was quiet again and he had a question and he debated going through memories to get it but Eddie didn’t like that. “ **Eddie? Why do humans care so much about how a human looks or acts when it is not a bad thing? Why do some human’s care so much about how another loves?** ” he paused knowing he was touching very dangerous hurtful ground with Eddie, “ **Why is changing a gender so bad to these people that they hurt Innocent? Why? We don’t understand Eddie.** ” A long heavy silence passed and Venom could feel Eddie’s heart beat faster.

”I don’t know Ve, I really don’t. Maybe its how people are raised or religion. Its messed up and I just wish I could make these kids feel safe to be who they are…Some people are just cruel Venom…”

 **”Like your father?** ” Venom’s voice was low and apologetic. Eddie didn’t say anything but Venom could feel his emotions like a tornado.

”Yeah V like my father.” Eddie pushed the memories away, but Venom had seen them, they were loud and violent in their mind. Eddie’s father beating a young Eddie for a little lipstick on his lips. A Broken arm for kissing a boy. Hurt and yelling, so much that Eddie hid the memories and the feelings with them so far down in himself that he wasn’t who he really felt he was. Venom knew. Eddie knew Venom knew.

” **I would eat your father, for hurting you and making you feel bad about-** ”

”Stop Ve, I don’t want to talk about it…” Eddie said and Venom could feel him trembling.

” **It hurt’s you Eddie. We don’t want you to hurt. You can be a gir-** ” Venom was cut off again, by Eddie standing up and throwing his chair to the floor.

”NO stOP, just STOP VENOM!” His voice cracked and Venom knew he hurt his Eddie. He just wanted to help and now he made his Eddie cry. Materialization out of Eddie enough to form an upper body Venom held him. Eddie trembled and shook as sobbing tore through them both.

” **I’m sorry Eddie, I’m sorry…** ” Venom could read his mind, heal his wounds, and fight, but this was one thing Venom couldn’t do for Eddie. He couldn’t fight this fight with his mind. He couldn’t make the hurt of being in the wrong body go away or the pain his father inflicted on him for it. Venom was powerless in this fight. Venom could only hold Eddie while he sank down to the floor and cried.

Venom moved them to the bedroom never once letting go of Eddie. “ **I’m sorry Eddie I didn’t mean to upset you.** ” Venom Told him as he ran a clawed hand though Eddie’s hair and curled around him comfortingly.

Eddie held on to him tightly as the painful memories and feelings that he tried to bury came back with a vengeance. They always came back when he worked on stories like this. Only this time he had Venom with him. Venom knew everything about him. Even this. Eddie knew he was trying to help but…

 **”That’s all we want to do Eddie is help you. We don’t understand gender but we DO understand feeling like we don’t belong. Like something is missing. We understand that. You said in you’re article that the children should be who they are without fear or persecution, Why not you too Eddie?** ” Venom asked and pulled Eddie closer to him. Eddie let out a choked sobbing laugh. “ **Eddie?** ”

”I’m to old, I could lose my job again, and… I’m scared ok? I’m scared. I’m not like these kids, kids these days are brave and strong and can be who and what they want to be. I’m just a loser remember?” Eddie’s words were bitter and hard and Venom could see right trough them. Eddie was scared of being hurt.

” **Not too old, people change when they are not children and teens all the time, I read it on the computer Eddie, I read it while you were sleeping so I could try and understand. You can't lose your job, against humans laws now.** ” Venom licked Eddie’s tears away, “ **Not a loser Eddie. Not for this. Brave Eddie, you are strong, and brave. We fought Riot remember? Very brave. Be you Eddie, we will eat anyone who hurts you.** ” Venom said and kissed Eddie’s forehead.

”I… I can’t…”

” **You would be prettier than Anne.** ” Venom said and that actually made Eddie smile a little.

”…Just with you ok? No one else… I have to think ok? It..”

“ **It hurts not being who you are Eddie. You can be you with me, I love you and I have known from the moment we bonded. Just between us, until you are ready, we have you Eddie. We won’t hurt you.** ”

That was all Eddie needed and he clung to Venom and cried. Relief washed over them both. Eddie was Safe with Venom they were safe together. Eddie couldn’t love Venom anymore at this moment even if she tired. “You are the best alien boyfriend in the universe.” Venom grinned before giving Eddie a nice deep kiss. They relaxed in each others arms.

” **You are the best Host and girlfriend in the universe** ” Venom said and suddenly felt Eddie stiffen in his arms, a spike of panic, then slowly… calm.

”Say that again.” Eddi’s voice cracked with emotion.

” **Best girlfriend in the universe.** ”

”…Again?”

” **My girlfriend. Mine.** ” Venom said his grin splitting his face. There was a lot that Venom didn’t understand about humans but he could understand this. He would learn and understand anything to make Eddie happy, and if this made his Eddie happy then that’s all that mattered.

Eddie looked at Venom and she smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it <3


End file.
